This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Waterproofing and oxygen-proofing is required for a quantum dot material which is not resistant to high temperature, so the quantum dot material applied to a light source assembly or a backlight module is typically encapsulated in a glass tube or a water or oxygen-proofing film.